2013-10-20 - Nerd is the Word
It was late night, and the Birds were on the Prowl for Prey. They had been staking out one of Rupert Thorne's weapons warehouses in vigil of a coming exchange then and waiting to strike, wtih the team ready to rock and roll with the girls getting over in position along the edge of the Narrows, ready to leap in. Oracle is at home, monitoring Selina, Cassandra and Zinda on another mission. "Remember, there's been a lot of weird communications coming from Thorne using pretty advanced encryption techniques. Even with the main computer it's taking a pretty long amount of time to crack so I figure it might be quicker to do a more hands on investigation on what's going on at his headquarters." "For some reason, I don't like this. The hairs on my neck..." Zinda, crouched not far from Cassandra, studying the darkness. She does seem a tad...uncomfortable. "As long as it isn't hats," Catwoman says, ruefully, from her vantage on the rooftop. Her bullwhip is already out, and she's crouched, low and muscles tensed and ready to pounce. She returns to Zinda, "Of course it's a trap. But the first step avoiding a trap, is knowing it's there." Cassandra Cain is feeling wary as well as the group deploys, staking out the area. As Oracle continued to go over the encryption protocols that Thorne was running, which were decidedly well out of his normal league, they would start to look familiar then as she worked at bypassing them. At this point, Zinda would likely be the first to spot over in the far off shadows a familiar looking adversary, marked by an almost ridiculous seeming helmet and purple bodysuit the Birds had clashed with multiple times.. "Oh joy. Ridiculous helmet at four o'clock," Zinda murmurs. "We got ourselves a Prometheus." He really does have the stupidest costume in the history of the world. "Prometheus is working for Thorne?" Catwoman has to wonder, turning to look where Zinda's eyes are. Her goggles make it easier, for her. Unfortunately, she's no Speedy, or Arsenal, or Green Arrow; she doesn't have anything that can reach him, now. "I do not want to be trapped between Thorne's men, and him." As the Birds spot him, Prometheus' eyes flash, "You! I will break you girls! Each and every one of you!" Remembering that one, humiliating time with Selina and the whip, he went to charge over the rooftops towards them, closing the distance, "I have downloaded the fighting skills of Lady Shiva, you cannot possibly take me!" Going to charge at the trio! Meanwhile, Cassandra went o flip up and out of the way of the onrushing silly helmet man, and Oracle would likely be able to confirm the encryption style was someone she had hacked with before.. Oracle peers at something on the screen. "Still havent decrypted the code yet... but I'm noticing a pattern to the encryption. Oh geez." she says as she notices it's Calculator's pattern. She rolls her eyes, "if you see a nerdy little dweeb when you're in there, make sure to punch him extra hard." "Right." Catwoman jumps off the rooftop, while throwing the bola she'd grabbed towards Prometheus' form; she doesn't expect it to work, necessarily. However, she hopes it'll buy someone else some time needed. Including herself. "You think you can...oh, for..." Zinda shakes her head. "Let's kick his butt!" She shifts her position as Catwoman tries to bola the guy, then follows the thief down to street level, easily and lightly. Knowing Calculator as Oracle did, he was likely somewhere over in the area to personally direct things rather than doing it from afar, which means she could likely try and bait him out and over to the open. All the while, honing in on some of his encryptions, or trying to counter-hack him, or try and bait him to revealing his position. He woudl be trying to override some of the security cameras around outside to track the brawl with the Birds. As Lady Blackhawk leaps over to the side, Promethuesus expertly evades the bola sent his way by Selina, cleanly landing on the ground, "You! I will break you first, woman!" Going to charge towards Catwoman, swinging an expert fist and sending the charging Batgirl sprawling over to the side, her body twisted from a nerve blow. Lady Blackhawk moves to circle around behind Promethus, looking for a weak point as he's focused on Selina. She's rather annoyed. Fighting him...again...won't get them anything but bruises, but he's not leaving them any choice. Catwoman, too, is sent flying and spinning back from Promethues' ability. She pushes herself up in a arching flip-forwards off her hands to land on her feet, fingers curling around her bullwhip again. "You want to play, Prometheus? Kitty can play." Prometheus charges in over towards Selina, rapidly switching styles then as he goes to something that Bane might try and pull, fist slashing past her and missing by inches as to the side Batgirl starts to get up. Meanwhile, Zinda would have a few clear shots at the back of him as he switches to Bane's more brutal, less agile style. And Oracle would be able to start to hack the wireless network that was being used to help funnel data to Prometheus' helmet. Targeting data, schematics.. He was being directed via the cameras, so if she could disrupt that.. Oracle is able to quickly snap over into the systems of Prometheus, for a few moments disrupting his helmet as electricity flies from it as it connects to his neural networks, staggering him as his data control was disrupted, putting him off balance! And...that's exactly what Lady Blackhawk was waiting for, coming in from behind and aiming a high kick aimed at toppling him the rest of the way over. It might not work, but if it does, she might even get him out of their way quickly. If she's lucky. Seeing Zinda's high-kick, Catwoman snaps the whip around Prometheus' arm, and yanks on it, hard, propelling the villain forwards, at the same time, spinning her own kick. If everything happens as it should, Prometheus' head will be bouncing between the two birds like a ping-pong ball. Bongo Drums! Despite his stamina, the two women are able to whip, snap, and crack him around then as he flails about, spasming, right in time for Batgirl to leap through the air, land up and over on his shoulders, squarely yank his data feeding helmet off and hit him with a nerve blow to the back fo the neck, dropping him. Right in time for the rest of the mooks who were on guard to come running in, machine guns chattering! And with the data feed to Prometheus suddenly jacked out, Oracle would havea quick backfeed, and a chance to start going up the network while his necryption was disrupted to locate Calculator. Oracle is quickly narrowing down where Calculator is. He has nowhere to hide from her all seeing optics! Lady Blackhawk spins as he goes down, dropping under the incoming fire from the mooks. "More company," she grumbles, moving towards them in a pattern designed to avoid fire...and hopefully they'll run out of ammo. Hopefully. One of the men charging over towards Lady Blackhawk's hiding spot is carrying a bulky, old fashioned Tommygun, like from the days of Al Capone. Even as another launches himself towards Selina, whipping around and throwing a series of knives through the air at her. Batgirl, meanwhile breaks off from the melee under the direction of Oracle, going after Calculator. Catwoman figures Batgirl can handle Calculator well enough, and she circles the bullwhip around herself, creating a wide open space before scurrying forwards quickly, and engaging in a flurry of hand moves to ultimately take down one of the thugs, snapping her bullwhip at another to disarm. Lady Blackhawk can't help but laugh as the guy charges her. She steps to one side, grabbing at the gun as he gets within range, attempting to relieve him of it. "You don't deserve that!" Zinda is able to, in close quarters, yank the heavy gun away by the barrel from the man and bring it over to her control then, cleanly twisting it away from him. Meanwhile, Selina just as casually takes down a trio of the guards rushing for her and disables another as the lights above go off and dim as Oracle takes control of the light system and the security around the place, powering it all down. Lady Blackhawk holds it in one hand, aiming a punch at the man's jaw with the other. He doesn't deserve to be conscious, either. Who brings a tommy gun to a 21st century fight? (Other than her). Catwoman pulls the guy's hand forwards, the same whose she just disarmed, propelling the fiend towards her. She grabs the arm, twists, turns, and throws with a judo-toss the guy into two other thugs who are just warming up their automatic weapons. The man tossed over by Selina sails through the air like a giant bowling pin, knocking the other ones sprawling down and sending them tumbling, and one can almost hear a giant 'STRIKE!!' flashing sign go off. The other men running forwards come face to face with the no doubt grinning maniacally Lady Blackhawk with a fresh drum in the Tommy gun aimed at them, and they drop their weapons. Rising up a high flagpole tied up in computer tape with the smashed bits of his laptop half melted over his body up several dozen feet in the air is Calculator. Glasses broken, hanging by his underwear in a coup de wedgie and suspended by the elastic bands of his boxers as the girls vanish into the night. Justice has been served. It's not often that Oracle indulges in maniacal laughter over the comm channel. And coming on outside, likely the reason why. If a maniacal grin could be heard over said comm channel as well, it might as well be audible if there were a way for glee to carry. Rising up a high flagpole tied up in computer tape with the smashed bits of his laptop half melted over his body up several dozen feet in the air is Calculator. Glasses broken, hanging by his underwear in a coup de wedgie and suspended by the elastic bands of his boxers as the girls vanish into the night. Justice has been served. To the sound of rising sirens as the GPD makes it's appearance.